leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Vahldeer/A Slice Of My Thoughts
I think my Mordekaiser's best friend is Vladimir Not Because I like fighting him but because double WotA sustain on them spells almost certain doom for the enemy team. No, Kennen or Rumble is not the same, because Vladimir's moveset and Mordekaiser's moveset work better with WotA (Morde has shield and single target R, Vlad has E and R, single target Q, abilities cost hp as well) I'll tell you what happened I'm very slow about my descriptions and they don't make Vlad look good for the first paragraph, I also may sound like a braggart, but this isn't intentional as I'm leaving out unnecessary Morde details I played a Summoner's Rift game where our Vladimir got camped 24/7 in top lane, and my laning enemy, Akali, roamed after 6 and build AD Carry with the money she earned. At one point in the game, I was tired of how they treated Vlad (4-5 people were top most of the time, just ganking him) so I decided to help him out, I mean, I already pushed mid's first tower, so I had nothing else left to do, really. But more so was my intent to put monetary worth (farm) on our Vlad. I literally sat in bushes like a support, and here comes 500 hp lv11 Garen from bot lane, trying to group up with his team on Vlad. He died, horribly, as did anyone else that messed with Vlad. Of course they killed me twice after that (once for protecting him, once for being stupid) but I had faith in Vlad, I wasn't going to let him burn because the enemy shut him down. The part of the game that made me happy I'd helped him out was when I was caught 4v1 after the enemy team Baroned (I wasn't the first person caught, but I didn't go down without a fight), and Vladimir was able to take most of their team and just wreck them, I mean, you couldn't even see the dmg their AD Carry had because Vlad was healing it back. Fast forward, Morde dies again to focus fire, Vlad continues to stomp. End of the game, second to last teamfight (The last one was depressing, I don't even know if I can call it a teamfight) Vlad's Q heals himself for about 1/4 of his hp, so over the teamfight's duration, he's actually gaining health, after losing some from the burst dmg. His WotA saves me here about 5 different times. If You Read All of That there's a little bit of my morals in it- When I last visited this page, I left people with the impression that I thought Vlad was weak. I don't, and I know he's got a whole lot of power. Here's the morals part: I didn't elaborate on Vladimir's condition during the early game, because I know that doing so would place me as the 'hero' of the story and that it was all 'me'. No, it wasn't, in fact, I was caught 1v4 in that game once or twice, and there were even more times that I couldn't win the game. Discussing myself was mostly omitted spare where it was necessary. The less of Morde on the Vlad page, the better. If you don't get why that's a moral, it's because of the above moral, replacing 'me' with 'Mordekaiser'. Morals Aside Our Vladimir in that game didn't understand when I said, "And Vlad, good job" His reply was, "Uh.... ty?" He didn't understand that succeeding despite having an entire enemy team denying him farm and killing him, he'd managed to come out on top, and that happening was a big deal. I don't know if he attributed his success to me, which would be nice and somewhat realistic, but he was a nice person. Why Do Most Blogs Have a Question? I feel there is no need for text to have a question or a proposition, but to be something that others can look at and refer to and discuss, a thing to observe, to absorb. However, you can discuss the above question, if you like. Category:Blog posts